Arianah Windryder
Arianah Windryder, also known as Ori'vod, is the daughter of a Tatooine moisture farmer and a Mandalorian woman. She is a Dark Jedi Master specializing in lightsabre combat and precognition. Slim and wiry, she takes on physical challenges with relish. She is introspective and frequently questions her own motives. History Not much is known of Arianah Windryder's Force background before she became a founding member of the Detori Order. What is known is that she already knew Quinis Asanis, who may have been her original teacher. Other possible Masters include rogue Inquisitors Seren Mordavo and Xal Shun. Whatever the case, when she arrived at the Twilight Praxeum Arianah was already a Dark Jedi Knight. However, the sheer number of new Dark Jedi to train overwhelmed the new Knight, forcing Asanis to take some of her students, including Lyn-Char Beorht. Arianah was the head lightsaber instructor at Sabii Base, teaching Ember Rekali and Brembla Kol, among many others. Arianah was a more 'traditional' (read: amoral) Darksider than her commanding officer, La-Reia Beorht, and she resented Reia having been promoted above her. Eventually, they came to blows, and although Arianah's saber technique was better than her opponent's, the Nightsister outwitted her. Arianah was captured when the Sith Empire took Sabii; later, she broke out of a Sith prison, leading several Dark Knights on a merry chase before the SE broke apart. She set up shop in an obscure Outer Rim world, where she worked her way up the ranks to become an adviser to the planetary governor. It was during this time that she began to seriously work on predicting the future. A pirate group called the Jorgen Crew began raiding nearby systems in 13 ABY. With them came an amnesiac Lyn-Char Beorht, who the Crew sent to assassinate Arianah. Meeting her caused his memory to restart itself. For her part, Arianah wanted nothing to do with her former apprentice. The next two years saw Arianah disappear from the galaxy utterly, shunning her old contacts and allies. Only in late 15 ABY did she emerge, and then only because La-Reia Beorht tracked her down, fought her again and took her lightsaber, then amalgamated her into the fringes of the Black Light organization. It was Arianah who betrayed Reia to an organization of Jedi devoted to the annihilation of the Dark Side and its users. After her first encounter with the enigmatic Velok, Arianah exited Black Light, taking with her a substantial amount of money, two ships, and a great deal of information. She has remained uninvolved in galactic events for some time, although she was one of the Darksiders who lent her strength to Delth Ardin in his battle with GAIT. In mid-17 ABY, after various excursions with Velok, she attempted to unify Rattatak by involving them in a war with the Votive Legion. The attempt failed; the Votives came, raided, and left. Convinced that the Dark Side had lied to her, she became somewhat disillusioned. One of her operatives found a message for her, unsigned, that described how to make her precognitive gifts perfect: destruction. The message had been sent by the Sorcerers of Rhand, Velok's mortal enemies. Later that same year, she, Velok and Ald Sorosel met to consider how best to destroy the Sith Covenant and its unknown leader. They traveled to Kothlis to meet a Covenant traitor, discovered the location of a training base, destroyed it, and joined forces with Zaara Archin to complete their Hunt for the Covenant. Ori'vod and Archin fought Yeurl but allowed him to escape, hoping to lure in Darth Kabal. What they got instead was Darth Obscurus, who fought the entire group and killed both Kaleen and Ori'vod herself. She exploded into blue energy at death. Abilities Arianah's greatest natural talent is a better-than-average aptitude for precognition, which is amplified by a unique necklace given her by Velok. She spends a large proportion of her time honing her lightsaber skills, a trait and passion that made her the Detori Battlemaster in 11 ABY at the age of 25. Her Force abilities are very basic: telekinesis, physical enhancement, powerful instincts and the like. She was taught Sphere of Influence by Quinis Asanis; in most combat conditions, her sphere can extend four metres. Velok taught her Knowledge by Instinct when he made her a Master, but she uses it infrequently. She speaks Mando'a and Huttese equally as well as Basic. Category:Detori Order